Jette la clef
by Mlle M's
Summary: Après la mort de John le Rouge, Lisbon visite Jane en prison et les deux discutent des décisions faites et des occasions manquées. Traduction de Throw Away The Key de waterbaby134
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cette fic que j'ai traduite avec la permission de Waterbaby134 (thank you again!), le nom original Throw Away The Key. J'espère que ma traduction lui a fait justice, et que vous allez apprécier cette histoire tout autant que moi !**

**Cette fic se passe dans un futur proche, après la mort de John le Rouge. Pas de théories sur son identité ici ; c'est une fic centrée sur Jisbon.**

**Lien vers la fic originale : s/9466141/1/**

**Disclaimer : De toute évidence rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.**

* * *

« Détenu 94211 ! Vous avez un visiteur ! »

La voix bourrue du garde était presque étouffée par le bruit d'un bâton raisonnant sur les barres d'acier. Les occupants de la cellule échangèrent des regards sans enthousiasme.

« C'est toi, mec. » Chester Hudson, déclaré coupable de plusieurs vols et fraudes sur Internet, inclina sa tête à son compagnon de cellule, qui haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre.

Pour la deuxième fois, le garde frappa à la porte de la cellule, le son faisant écho dans le couloir.

« 94211 ! », il cria à nouveau. « Ramène ton cul ici. »

Jane plia le coin de la page où il s'était arrêté et referma le livre avec un soupir. Le rangeant à côté de son oreiller, il se leva et déambula jusqu'à la porte sans aucune hâte.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas prendre un message ? » demanda-t-il, à travers un bâillement d'ennui. Il avait noté qu'il se fatiguait beaucoup plus facilement ces derniers jours. Jour après jour dans une cellule ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il avait même remarqué ces dernières semaines que son intellect, avant agile, semblait ralentir. Bien que, même à moitié de sa capacité, il réussissait à déjouer au moins 99,9 % du reste de la population carcérale, qui comprenait non seulement les autres détenus, mais aussi les gardes.

Le garde, un homme trapu, sans patience, connu aux détenus qu'au nom de « Fisher », s'ébroua avec dégoût. C'était bien un homme de l'école traditionnelle des gardiens de prison ; un con un jour, un con toujours. Il ne pouvait y avoir de remise en état. Il semblait également donner très peu de crédit au fait que Jane avait une fois travaillé avec la police, et était le responsable de l'envoi de bon nombre de ses charges en prison en premier lieu.

« Je ne fais pas des courses pour les meurtriers, détenu. »

« Le nom est Jane », le corrigea-t-il patiemment. « Vous le savez, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer à l'utiliser ? »

« Et que dirais-tu d'apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule avant que je te casse la mâchoire ? » Rétorqua Fisher d'un ton brutal.

Jane s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Être constamment entouré de toute cette insécurité enfouie sous la charade du _dur-à-cuir_ devenait très pénible. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il se rappelait avoir entendu une parole qui avait du sens était lors d'une brève conversation avec Josh le nettoyeur la semaine dernière. Un homme beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que sa classe salariale reflétait il avait conclu qu'ils s'étaient connectés à un niveau qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis un long moment. Ça avait été un changement agréable.

« Ouvre sur 12 ! » cria Fisher à un collègue inaperçu, et avec le bourdonnement assourdissant habituel, la porte de la cellule glissa, et Jane sortit.

« Qui est le visiteur ? » demanda-t-il a Fisher, car ses mains étaient menottées, et il était escorté le long du corridor vers la salle des visites.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à une secrétaire ? », est venue la réponse.

* * *

Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table, tout en gardant un œil fixé sur la porte menant aux cellules. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était ici, et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui rendait visite. En fait, il lui avait fait promettre, le jour de sa condamnation, de ne pas venir le voir. Il avait dit qu'une rupture nette serait le mieux pour tout le monde, et aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas compris, comme il était en train d'être emmené par les gardes à l'époque. Elle était restée assise dans la voiture pendant près de vingt minutes après s'être garée, essayant de trouver le courage d'aller à l'intérieur. Elle avait débattu simplement lui téléphoner ou lui envoyer une lettre, mais au final s'était traînée jusqu'ici.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait supporter de laisser passer la chance de voir par elle-même comment il se portait. Jane n'était certainement pas étranger au système de prison après tout, mais ce terme s'avérait être plus long que ses précédents séjours. Le juge avait été très clément, rétrogradant la charge de meurtre pour homicide involontaire, et rejetant tous les dossiers judiciaires antérieurs de Jane mais il l'avait tout de même condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement, dont trois ans de prison ferme. C'était apparemment le remerciement qu'ils avaient obtenu pour avoir débarrassé la Californie de l'un de ses tueurs en série les plus sadiques.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Elle avait parlé avec beaucoup d'insistance sur son nom lors du procès, mettant en évidence toutes les atrocités que John le Rouge avait commises, leur avait énuméré toutes les affaires qu'il avait aidé à résoudre, et avait même donné comme référence un personnage lumineux. Elle avait fini par plaider avec le jury à conclure qu'il n'était pas coupable et de finalement le laisser tranquille, mais en vain. L'avocat de la défense lui avait dit d'avance que de rester détaché et professionnel donnerait à Jane sa meilleure chance, mais quand elle avait pris la barre, elle avait fait l'erreur fatale de croiser le regard de son consultant, ouvrant ainsi tous ces sentiments pour lui qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de maitriser.

Elle n'aimait pas penser à comment elle avait dû paraître devant cette salle d'audience ; comme une personne si bornée par les émotions qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir libéré.

L'avocat avait été inutile, à la fin. Jane aurait mieux fait de se représenter à nouveau, mais elle lui avait demandé de consulter un professionnel et pour une fois, il l'avait écouté.

Si seulement elle avait su qu'il avait une arme. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas laissé disparaître tout seul. Si seulement elle était arrivée à temps... Mais c'était inutile de repartir sur ce qui aurait pu être évité. On ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était fait, et ils devaient tous maintenant faire face aux conséquences.

Un buzzer retentit, la porte s'ouvrit, et Jane apparût, accompagné par un garde aigri. Elle sentit son souffle se couper tout en l'étudiant ; les mêmes boucles d'or, la même posture parfaite, même si elle pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids depuis qu'il était ici. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent la salle, à la recherche d'un visage familier, et atterrirent immédiatement sur elle.

Au début, il semblait simplement stupéfait, mais après un moment, son visage se détendit dans ce million-de-dollars sourire qui lui était propre, et c'était comme le regarder perdre au moins vingt ans pendant qu'il suivait le garde à la table où elle était assise. Même en tant que prisonnier de l'État de Californie, il avait maintenu cette splendeur sans effort ; mais d'après les quelques histoires de prison qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Elle l'examina d'encore plus près pendant que le gardien enlevait les menottes de Jane et se retira contre le mur du fond. Quelques lignes en plus sur le front que dans son souvenir, des cernes sous les yeux (il était clairement encore insomniaque), mais avec un certain air paisible qui émanait de lui maintenant que sa vengeance avait été enfin accomplie.

« Salut patron », dit-il.

Son corps se déplaça de son propre gré, et en un instant, elle était debout et se jetait dans ses bras. Automatiquement il la serra dans son embrasse et pendant une minute ou deux il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs souffles qui s'emmêlaient alors qu'ils se tenaient ainsi.

Aussi tentant que c'était de rester comme ça pendant toute la visite, elle se libéra à contrecœur et ils prirent leurs sièges, s'asseyant face à face.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne pas venir ici », dit-il, mais toujours souriant comme un chat du Cheshire, alors elle savait qu'il était heureux de la voir.

« Je suis ici en tant que citoyenne de Californie, pour voir mes taxes travailler dur. » Elle fit un geste vers ses boucles. « Je vois qu'ils vous gardent bien fourni avec des produits pour cheveux. »

« Eh ! », protesta-t-il, passant sa main dans sa chevelure. « Je vous signale qu'ils sont 100% naturels. »

« Bien sûr, de la même façon que tous les aliments préférés de Rigsby sont 100% sans matières grasses », dit-elle, et il rit. Elle découvrit qu'elle avait oublié exactement comment son rire sonnait ; il l'avait toujours fait penser à du miel chaud. C'était incroyable de voir comment le cerveau humain pouvait rapidement oublier ces petits détails. Bien qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir son corps réagir à le revoir. Son pouls s'accélérait, et cette chaleur familière se propageait lentement à travers elle. Apparemment, d'autres parties de son corps avaient encore une recollection parfaite.

« Comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle, pendant qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans sa chaise, la faisant grincer.

« Bien », dit-il. « Mais j'ai été déçu de constater que la vie en prison n'est pas tout à fait aussi plaisante que le faisait croire _Jailhouse Rock_. Elvis Presley a beaucoup à répondre avec cette chanson. »

Elle lut entre les lignes de son sourire facile et de sa désinvolture, et pouvait deviner à quel point il devait être misérable ici. Un esprit brillant comme le sien avait besoin de défis, et une stimulation constante. La monotonie de la routine de la prison devait le rendre fou. Elle regrettait soudain ne pas avoir pensé à lui apporter un journal ou un dossier pour qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil, pour l'aider à s'occuper. Elle savait qu'il considérait son esprit comme son plus grand atout, et que l'idée de le perdre devait le terrifier.

Jane pensait apparemment entre les mêmes lignes. « Je m'attendais à Cho », dit-t-il. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait me ramener plus de Sudokus cette semaine. Mais c'est un million de fois mieux. Vous revoir. » Il recula dans son siège un peu, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son visage, mémorisant chacun de ses traits « Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. »

Sa main était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et elle avait envie de la prendre et de la serrer, mais trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire sous l'œil vigilant du garde, comme s'il allait empiéter sur un moment privé. Elle savait que c'était stupide considérant qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème à le serrer dans ses bras devant celui-ci il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, mais tenir sa main était quelque chose de plus intime, que personne d'autre ne devrait pouvoir témoigner. Au lieu de cela, elle posa sa main devant celle de Jane, leurs bouts de doigts suffisamment rapprochés qu'ils se touchaient presque, mais pas tout à fait.

« Vous me manquez aussi », dit-elle doucement. « Ce n'est pas la même chose sans vous. »

Le CBI était différent maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. L'enclos était trop calme, le vieux canapé brun trop vide. Même au volant de sa voiture elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment qu'il manquait un passager.

« Comment va le bon vieux Bureau? » demanda-t-il, et elle fut reconnaissante du changement de sujet, lui apprenant que Rigsby et Van Pelt emménageaient ensemble, les récentes félicitations de mérite de Cho, et le nouveau pari du bureau si oui ou non le nouveau directeur, un homme du nom de Brendan Sanderson, portait une perruque.

« Nous avions plusieurs paris placés sur nous, vous savez », dit-il pensivement, après qu'elle ait relayé l'incident lorsque James Bedford de la cybercriminalité avait _accidentellement_ heurté Sanderson dans l'ascenseur pour tenter de déloger le toupet présumé, mais en même temps renversant du café sur la chemise du directeur. « Ils ont parié pendant des années sur si nous dormions ensemble ou pas. » Il eut un petit sourire. « Je me demande qui a fini par gagner », dit-il. « La dernière fois, j'avais entendu que le pot était à plusieurs milliers de dollars. »

« Vous venez d'inventer ça » l'accusa-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête.

« C'est la vérité. » répondit-il. « Même Hightower avait placé de l'argent sur nous quand elle était là. Demandez-lui si vous ne me croyez pas. » Il lui sourit une fois de plus.

C'était incroyable que, même dans une salle remplie de gardes, de détenus et de leurs visiteurs, il pouvait encore lui donner l'impression que le monde n'existait que pour eux deux. Les soirées qu'elle avait passé seule avec lui dans son bureau une fois tout le monde parti étaient toujours le point fort de sa journée ; mais elle allait maintenant devoir s'habituer à une table boulonnée au sol dans une salle bondée.

« Alors dites-moi, ma chère, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, en élevant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus du couple se disputant à la table voisine.

« Je vais bien », mentit-elle. Elle dormait mal, mangeait irrégulièrement et il lui manquait à chaque instant de la journée ; mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'admettre. Sa souffrance devait être minime en comparaison à la sienne.

« Menteuse », dit-il. « Cho m'a dit la semaine dernière que vous aviez du mal mais même s'il m'avait rien dit, je peux le déchiffrer juste en vous regardant. » Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il étudiait son teint pâle et son physique aminci.

« Eh bien, si vous connaissiez déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ? » demanda-elle d'un ton sec.

« Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez toujours pouvoir me mentir, même si vous savez que c'est inutile. »

« Félicitations », répondit-elle sèchement. « Vous aviez raison. »

Elle attendit qu'apparaisse le sourire triomphant, mais il n'est jamais venu. A la place il soupira, et elle sentit son regard appuyé sur son visage.

« Il faut que vous prenniez mieux soin de vous », la gronda-t-il doucement. « Vous allez vous rendre malade si vous continuez ainsi. »

Elle croisa les bras, défiante et irritée d'être reprise comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant. Ce n'était pas aussi facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de manger, elle ne pouvait gérer que quelques bouchées à la fois, et le sommeil était presque impossible avec des pensées de lui traversant son esprit au moment où elle se couchait. Pensait-il qu'elle aimait être comme ça ? Sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile si elle pouvait le chasser hors de ses pensées pendant un petit moment mais dix ans habituée à se soucier de lui ne pouvaient pas s'effacer par un coup de tête. Cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici aujourd'hui ; elle avait pensé que le voir allant bien pourrait mettre son esprit au repos. Jusqu'ici, le plan n'allait pas tout à fait comme prévu. Le voilà en face d'elle, tout à fait malheureux, mais mettant un faux sourire pour son profit ; et elle était maintenant plus que jamais préoccupée pour lui.

Le gardien qui avait escorté Jane dans la salle était soudain à leurs côtés.

« Dix minutes, détenu », grogna-t-il ; puis à Lisbonne, sur un ton beaucoup plus agréable. « Madame ».

Jane le regarda partir. « Un homme véritablement éclairé, Fisher, » dit-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Si vous étiez en train de vous faire battre à mort dans la cour d'exercice, c'est celui que vous voudriez debout en train de regarder. »

Son sang se glaça à ces mots. Ils savaient tous les deux que Jane avait peu de force physique, et couplé avec sa grande bouche et son penchant pour énerver les gens, il pouvait potentiellement s'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis. Elle avait espéré que les gardes le surveilleraient, mais apparemment c'était espérer beaucoup trop.

« Je pourrais arranger de vous avoir sous protection », dit-elle, suivant les mouvements du garde avec ses yeux. « Peut-être même qu'on vous mettra dans une cellule à vous tout seul. Je peux faire quelques appels, demander un service ou deux. »

Il pouvait pratiquement voir son cerveau passer en mode _réparation_, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Gardez plutôt toute cette bonne volonté pour quelque chose d'important. »

Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux verts émeraude. « _Vous_ êtes important. »

« C'est discutable. »

« Vous êtes important pour moi. »

Il sourit à l'apparition soudaine de Sainte Teresa. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait se présenter. « Tout va bien », la rassura-t-il. « J'ai tissé ma toile, un peu d'hypnose ici et là, fait en sorte qu'on me devait des faveurs par les bonnes personnes. Je ne risque rien. » Quand elle avait toujours l'air préoccupée, il ajouta, « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais mieux que de remuer le pot sans vous et votre arme me protégeant derrière mon dos. » Il lui sourit, mais elle ne réciproqua pas le geste.

« Vous me pardonnerez si j'ai des doutes à ce sujet. Et si vous ne faites pas attention, vous pourriez vous retrouver avec une peine plus longue encore... ou pire. » Elle cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser de l'image de Jane allongé sur le sol de pierre froid entouré par des détenus rieurs pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang, image qui devenait un cauchemar récurrent.

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne ferais rien pour compromettre mes chances d'obtenir une libération conditionnelle anticipée. Trop à perdre à l'extérieur. »

« Le CBI trouvera un moyen de vous reprendre quand vous sortirez, si vous voulez revenir », dit-elle. « Vous fermez les dossiers comme un fou, ils ne voudront pas renoncer à ce précieux atout. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait délibérément mal compris ; elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il se moquait de son travail au CBI. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il était pressé de sortir d'ici était pour la femme assise en face de lui. Il prit sa main et caressa doucement le dos avec son pouce.

« Jane ! » protesta-t-elle dans un murmure, en regardant prudemment au-dessus son épaule dans la direction de Fisher.

Il l'ignora, au lieu apportant sa main à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur sa paume. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement au contact, se souvenant.

« Teresa », dit-il calmement. « Il n'a pas été un jour passé dans cet endroit sans que je ne pense à vous. Et je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, que nous n'ayons jamais vraiment eu notre chance. »

Elle retint sa respiration ; elle savait qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de penser à la même chose. Une nuit, une semaine environ avant qu'ils aient trouvé John le Rouge, il était venu à son appartement avec de la bière et du chinois. Une minute ils étaient assis innocemment ensemble sur le canapé, l'autre, il la portait dans sa chambre, la nourriture et la bière oubliées. Il l'avait embrassée avec insouciance, comme si toute sa maîtrise de soi avait disparu, ses mains la touchant, la caressant, la faisant soupirer pendant qu'il embrassait son cou, chuchotant des choses à son oreille, son souffle si chaud qu'il lui chatouillait la peau. Même s'ils étaient tous deux encore habillés, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. Elle était à sa merci.

Mais quand elle avait atteint la boucle de sa ceinture dans l'espoir de faire bouger les choses un peu plus vite, il l'avait gentiment écartée, posant son dos contre les oreillers, et embrassa son front, son cou, et puis finalement à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Pas encore », avait-il murmuré.

« Quand ? » Elle se rappelait de la note de désespoir dans sa voix, car elle avait compris que c'était encore un autre non-événement. Elle le haïssait un peu pour cela : se sentir à découvert, et ne pas obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Elle lui avait déjà tout donné était-ce trop demander pour un peu de réciprocité?

« Bientôt ». Il l'avait embrassé sur le front de nouveau, et était parti.

Une semaine plus tard, elle le regardait être chargé à l'arrière d'une voiture de police, les larmes aux yeux. _Bientôt_ n'est jamais venu.

« Je sais que vous êtes désolé. Croyez-moi, je le suis aussi. »

Parfois, elle était désolée de l'avoir rencontré. Sa vie tournait très bien avant qu'il soit venu, tournant son monde à l'envers ; et de l'avoir fait aimer plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours pensé les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Greg étaient les ultimes indicateurs de l'amour, jusqu'à ce que Jane soit venu et ait soufflé cette théorie hors de l'eau. Elle aurait peut-être été mieux dans l'ignorance.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes », dit-il avec ferveur. « Et je sais que je n'ai absolument aucun droit de vous poser cette question, mais je vais le faire quand même. » Il posa ses doigts sous son menton, la forçant tout en douceur de relever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis resté à Sacramento quand je comptais toujours partir sans jamais revenir, et la seule personne avec qui je pourrais vouloir construire un avenir. M'attendrez-vous ? »

La question la surprit, car il n'avait jamais fait un commentaire aussi direct sur eux deux dans une relation. Il agissait toujours par les moqueries, par des indices et des commentaires ambiguës qui pouvaient la laisser plusieurs jours confuse, essayant de les déchiffrer. C'était un signe certain qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle aurait dû en être ravie. Mais ...

« Je vous ai attendu voilà dix ans, Patrick », dit-elle. « Attendu que John le Rouge soit hors du le chemin, et que vous fassiez la paix avec votre passé. Et maintenant que vous avez enfin fait cela, vous voulez encore me faire attendre ? » Elle soupira. « Quinze ans, c'est beaucoup pour être encore dans les flammes romantiques. »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas si long », souligna-t-il. « Je pourrais être libéré sous parole après trois ans. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que je serais mariée maintenant », dit-elle tristement. « Peut-être dans ma propre maison et avec un enfant ou deux. Pas dans la salle de visite d'une prison. »

« Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble pendant que je suis ici », dit-il. « Mais nous pourrions avoir une vie ensemble, Teresa. Une très belle. »

Elle y avait pensé parfois. Elle les avait toujours imaginé vivre dans les banlieues, dans un endroit tranquille, où ils pourraient vivre leur vie sans crainte. Regarder des vieux films ensemble sur le canapé. Faire l'amour le matin avant d'aller au boulot. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait même déterrer les vieux albums de photos qu'il avait gardé à la maison de Malibu et lui montrer sa femme, sa fille et la vie qu'ils avaient autrefois.

« Je sais », acquiesça-t-elle. « Et je le veux plus que tout. Mais pendant toutes ces années, le temps n'a jamais été bon pour nous. Peut-être que quelqu'un essaie de nous dire quelque chose. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour un signe. Sa tête la tirait dans un sens et son cœur dans l'autre, et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de qui serait le vainqueur. « Peut-être que vous aviez raison à l'audience. Peut-être qu'une rupture nette serait la meilleure solution. »

« Je vous aime », dit-il sincèrement. « Si cela aide en quoi que ce soit. »

C'était bon de l'entendre le dire sans le reprendre, et elle s'autorisa un moment pour apprécier la gloire d'être aimé par Patrick Jane. C'était un club très exclusif, avec seulement une autre personne accordée une place.

« Je vous aime », répondit-elle. « Mais c'est aussi le problème. J'ai été tellement concentrée sur ce que vous vouliez pendant toutes ces années, que je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi. »

Il a fait un excellent travail pour cacher sa déception face à sa réponse moins qu'enthousiaste, mais elle vit de la douleur scintiller brièvement dans ses yeux en y regardant attentivement.

« Je comprends », dit-il. « Vous avez raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander. Vous méritez d'avoir une vie remplie et tout ce que vous désirez ; pas être liée à un homme en prison. » Mais ensuite il lui sourit à nouveau. « Allez remettre votre carrière sur les rails, et briser le cœur de quelques hommes. Mais savez simplement que le jour où je sortirai d'ici, la première chose que je ferai sera de venir à vous, me mettre à genoux et prier s'il le faut. »

Elle lui sourit en retour. « Je suis impatiente de voir ça. »

« Vous allez venir me rendre visite de temps en temps, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les meilleurs amis sont faits pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

En vérité, elle savait qu'elle allait probablement passer les prochaines années à compter les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans sa vie, et que, une fois qu'elle l'avait de nouveau, elle ne serait jamais capable de le laisser repartir. Mais ce serait sa décision, quelque chose qu'elle avait choisi de faire par elle-même, et non par obligation parce qu'elle avait fait une promesse. Et pour elle, cela faisait toute la différence.

Une fois de plus, le gardien, Fisher, apparut, cette fois brandissant les menottes.

« Le temps est écoulé», dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Je vous aime », Jane lui dit à nouveau, ignorant Fisher. « Et je vous jure qu'un jour je vous montrerais à quel point. »

Au lieu de répondre en nature, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et amena ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

« Je vous reverrai bientôt », dit-elle.

À contrecœur, il se leva de sa chaise, et permit à Fisher de menotter ses mains une fois de plus. Les menottes étaient un peu trop serrées à son goût, mais il garda sa bouche fermée. Il avait des choses plus importantes à considérer.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils quittaient la salle ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, le regardant partir. Il l'aurait soufflé un baiser, mais les menottes le rendaient impossible. Il lui fit un clin d'œil à la place, et elle lui sourit en retour.

Il n'y aura plus d'occasions manquées. Leur temps allait venir. Et il avait hâte.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour nous partager vos impressions !**

**Cette fic comportera en tout 2-3 chapitres. Le prochain aura lieu 3 ans plus tard... Je n'en dis pas plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila enfin le deuxième et dernier chapitre, qui m'a prit pas mal de temps à traduire dû à sa longueur que vous allez voir - il fait 23 pages sur mon document Word.**

**Merci de la part de l'auteure et moi à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait plaisir ! :)**

* * *

La date avait été marquée dans son calendrier depuis des mois. Et maintenant, il ne restait qu'une semaine. Le 17 Août n'avait pas de grande importance pour l'Amérique, ni pour la Californie à elle seule, mais pour Lisbon, la date promettait d'être l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie. C'était le jour de l'audience de libération conditionnelle de Jane. Les trois ans de son incarcération avaient semblé voler, tout en étant longs pour elle. Cela n'avait pas de sens, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir les décrire autrement.

Il lui tardait de le voir libéré, mais son ventre tordait avec appréhension à l'idée. La première fois qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite là-bas, il avait juré de regagner son cœur dès qu'il sortirait. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce sujet-là depuis, mais elle n'était pas assez dupe pour croire qu'il avait oublié sa promesse. À l'époque, cela avait été flatteur, voire romantique, mais maintenant, il y avait d'autres choses à mettre en considération.

Michael, pour un début. Michael, avec qui elle était en relation depuis un an maintenant, qui était gentil et fiable et doux. Et qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses visites mensuelles à la prison, fière qu'elle aille voir un ami dans le besoin. Bien évidemment, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne connaissait pas l'ensemble du tableau.

Elle lui avait dit que Jane avait été un collègue de travail, qui avait été emprisonné pour avoir tué un vicieux tueur en série dans une tentative de sauver sa vie. Elle lui devait une dette, disait-elle, et Michael comprenait.

« Je veux rencontrer cet homme », lui avait-il dit un jour. « Si ce n'était pas pour lui, tu pourrais ne pas être ici, et je veux lui serrer la main. » Il était sincère, elle le savait, mais elle doutait qu'il serait toujours aussi accommodant s'il connaissait le reste de leur histoire ; les soirées passées ensemble dans son bureau, les confessions d'amour prononcées, puis reprises, et des années de nostalgie désespérée, voulant qu'il la voie comme elle l'avait toujours vu. Le fait que le moment n'avait tout simplement jamais été le bon pour leur donner leur chance.

Elle soupira. Toute l'eau était sous le pont maintenant, de toute façon. Jane avait pris la décision de jeter un avenir avec elle en tuant John le Rouge, et elle n'était pas sur le point de le laisser se catapulter dans sa vie. Elle était avec Michael maintenant. Il était temps pour eux d'accepter qu'ils avaient manqué leur chance.

« Tu vas voir ton ami aujourd'hui ? » demanda Michel, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je veux revoir avec lui ce qu'il devrait dire à la commission des libérations conditionnelles la semaine prochaine. Ou, plutôt, ce qu'il ne devrait pas dire. » Il avait toujours eu une vision blasée du système juridique. Le connaissant par cœur, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il parte sur une de ses tirades moqueuses au cours de l'audience, et se retrouve enfermé pendant deux ans de plus.

Quand il était en forme, Jane pouvait charmer n'importe qui. Elle devait juste le garder concentré sur épater la commission des libérations conditionnelles et non sur déclamer le système de justice.

« Son avocat ne peut-il pas le faire ? »

« Il n'en a pas. »

Michael leva un sourcil. « Est-ce sage? Parce que je peux lui recommander un cabinet d'avocats que quelques-uns de mes amis ont utilisé, s'il n'est pas satisfait de sa représentation actuelle. »

Elle sourit un peu à elle-même, se souvenant d'une audience il y a quelques années au cours duquel Jane s'était représenté avec succès contre des accusations d'assaut, et avait découvert un tueur en même temps.

« Il sait se débrouiller », dit-elle.

« Je l'espère », dit Michael dubitatif, se beurrant du pain. « Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens qui ce représentent eux-mêmes - ils ont un imbécile pour client. »

Même si elle savait qu'il donnait seulement un conseil, quelque chose en elle s'indigna à la critique de Jane. Son ex-consultant était tout sauf un imbécile, et si Michael avait la moindre idée d'avec qui il avait affaire, il n'aurait jamais dit cela. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer la brillance de Jane ; c'était un phénomène qui devait être vu pour être pleinement compris.

« A-t-il fait des plans sur ce qu'il va faire après sa libération ? », demanda Michael. « Où est-ce qu'il va vivre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour gagner de l'argent ?"

« Il a une maison à Malibu », déclara Lisbon. « Il dit qu'il veut la vendre, et acheter une maison ici à Sacramento. L'argent de la vente lui suffira pendant un moment."

Elle et Jane avaient longuement parlé de ce qu'il allait faire de la maison de Malibu. Il avait dit qu'il voulait la vendre rapidement, et l'effacer de sa vie dès que possible ; mais elle s'inquiétait s'il était prêt à lâcher cette dernière liaison avec sa famille perdue. Néanmoins, si elle avait ce choix à faire, elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans ce lieu.

Michael termina son toast, et regarda sa montre. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ma belle », dit-il en se levant pour rincer l'assiette. « Les heures de visite commencent bientôt, et on m'attend pour une réunion à neuf heures trente. » Il s'arrêta pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « À toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

« Passe une bonne journée », lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire un peu forcé. « A ce soir. »

Michael avait d'abord fait tombé la bombe du ''Je t'aime'' le soir de l'anniversaire des six mois, et l'avait tellement prise par surprise qu'elle avait été incapable de trouver des mots pour lui répondre. Le fait que la réponse attendue ne vient pas immédiatement à ses lèvres l'avait dérangée, mais il avait été remarquablement compréhensif à ce sujet.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le dises en retour si tu n'es pas prête, juste parce que tu te sens obligée de le répondre », avait-il dit, la regardant dans les yeux. « Mais je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Il n'y avait eu aucun plan insidieux. Aucune arme. Pas de reprises parce qu'on était soit disant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. C'était un réel, un vrai ''Je t'aime'' d'adultes, et ça avait été merveilleux de l'entendre. Vraiment, ça l'avait été. Mais trois mois plus tard, elle travaillait encore à le lui répondre.

Elle avait toujours pensé que les mots viendraient tous seuls si elle était assez patiente. Mais récemment, elle était dans l'idée quelque peu inquiétante qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment aimer Michael que quand elle n'aimerait plus Patrick.

Et cette partie se prouvait être difficile.

* * *

Elle arriva à la prison quelques minutes en avance. Comme les heures de visite n'avaient pas encore commencé, elle devait patienter dans la salle d'attente minable avec ses mauvaises chaises et son café horrible. Déjà assise sur un des sièges durs comme pierre était Nisha Adams, berçant son fils âgé de trois ans.

Elle avait rencontré Nisha la première fois qu'elle était venue visiter Jane. Après leur conversation assez intense, elle s'était effondrée dans une de ces chaises, respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Nisha avait eu pitié d'elle, et au cours des prochaines semaines, elles avaient tissé un lien.

Dan, le mari de Nisha, était à mi-chemin d'une peine de cinq ans pour conduite dangereuse et négligée. Un jour, alors qu'il était au volant rentrant d'une longue journée de travail, à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la limite autorisée, il entra en collision avec une paire d'écolières qui traversaient la route. Une des filles avait subi de graves blessures crâniennes, tandis que l'autre était morte sur le coup. Nisha lui avait dit que la peine de prison était le moindre des soucis de son mari, et que d'avoir à vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait était la pire punition qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Elle avait certainement pu faire le lien avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait qui avait ce même poids à porter.

« J'ai entendu les bonnes nouvelles », déclara Nisha avec un sourire. « Dan m'a dit que l'audience de Patrick de libération conditionnelle est la semaine prochaine. »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle prudemment. « Mais je ne veux pas célébrer pour l'instant. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui pourraient mal se passer. »

« Ils vont la lui accorder à coup sûr », encouragea Nisha. « Première infraction, prisonnier modèle, sans mentionner qu'il a l'opinion publique de son côté. » Son sourire s'effaça un peu quand elle vit l'expression tendue de Lisbon. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Teresa ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais que vous seriez heureuse. »

« Je le suis », lui assura-t-elle, en collant un sourire. « Je ne veux juste pas trop m'emballer jusqu'à ce que ce soit un fait accompli. »

« Je suppose que c'est compréhensible », dit Nisha. « Mais j'ai le sentiment que tout va bien se passer pour lui. Croyez-y, ma chérie. Il rentre à la maison, il revient à toi. »

* * *

Jane sourit quand il la vit passer la porte de la salle des visites. La grisaille de la prison la faisait paraître encore plus belle par comparaison, ses cheveux tombant librement dans son dos, se déplaçant avec la grâce d'un danseur.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire pendant qu'elle s'installait en face de lui. La voir égayait toujours sa journée. Et dans seulement une semaine il sera à nouveau un homme libre, et pourra être avec elle toute la journée, tous les jours, comme au bon vieux temps ; mais en mieux. Avant, ils avaient juste été amis, mais maintenant, ils pourraient enfin essayer d'être quelque chose de plus.

« Vous avez besoin d'une coupe de cheveux », dit-elle en guise de salutation.

« Oui », répondit-il d'un air grave. « Oubliez tentative d'assassinat ou d'agression, mes cheveux sont le véritable crime ici. »

« Ha ha », dit-elle, d'un air absent, mais aucune réplique sarcastique ne suivit, et elle sombra simplement dans le silence, ce qui le surprit. Elle avait toujours prit plaisir de plaisanter avec lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux effectuèrent le balayage familier de son visage, en passant par les plus petits détails.

« Vous êtes inquiète de quelque chose », conclut-il. « Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'audience ? Parce que croyez-moi, je m'en occupe. Ça fait un mois que je travaille sur mon discours, qui est plein de remords profonds et contient beaucoup de références à la rédemption et être un homme changé. Vous voulez l'entendre ? »

« D'accord », dit-elle sans manifester de véritable volonté, et fit de son mieux pour paraître intéressée alors qu'il le récitait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir qu'il était bien. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle son consultant était doué, c'était à se sortir des ennuis.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? », lui demanda-t-il, quand il eut fini. « J'ai juste pensé à toutes les choses que je savais que vous voudriez que je dise et les ait assemblées. Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Ses beaux yeux avaient un regard lointain, et tout son zèle précédent pour le préparer à l'audience semblait s'être évaporé. Quelque chose se passait dans cette jolie tête qui était la sienne, elle n'avait jamais été bonne à lui cacher quelque chose.

« Eh ». Il toucha sa main doucement, la faisant revenir au présent. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Teresa ? Vous pouvez m'en parler. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment, mais aussi désespéré qu'il était de savoir ce qui la tracassait, il n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda pincer ses lèvres, et la ligne entre ses sourcils s'approfondir. Ses doigts minces tapaient un rythme inconséquent sur la table les séparant.

« Patrick », lui adressa-t-elle doucement. « La première fois que je suis venue ici, nous avons parlé ... de nous. » Ses joues étaient teintées d'un soupçon de rouge alors qu'elle se forçait à croiser son regard. « Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous croyiez m'a fait tenir ici ces trois dernières années ? » Dit-il. Il avait pensé à elle tous les jours sans exception, utilisant des souvenirs de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pour rendre ses jours les plus sombres supportables. Accroché au phare lumineux au bout de ce tunnel misérable, où il pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre, avec elle de nouveau à ses côtés. Pour toujours cette fois.

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Eh bien, quoi que ce soit que vous avez l'intention de faire, je voulais vous demander, s'il vous plaît, d'y renoncer. Je suis toujours avec Michael. »

Michael. Elle avait mentionné qu'il y avait eu un autre homme sur la scène il y a un certain temps, mais il avait pensé que cela finirait comme tous les autres ; quelques brefs rendez-vous et puis elle le congédierait. Il avait toujours imaginé sortir de prison et être directement accueilli dans ses bras ouverts, et il conquerrait son cœur, comme il aurait dû le faire le jour où il l'avait rencontré. L'emmener où elle voulait aller qu'importe le lieu, la traiter comme elle méritait de l'être, et passer chaque jour en essayant de devenir un homme qui pourrait avoir quelque espoir d'être digne d'elle. La course d'un imbécile, soupçonnait-il, mais elle en valait la peine.

Mais jamais il ne devait être question d'un Michael. Il n'avait pas pris en compte la concurrence.

« Michael, hein ? » dit-il d'une voix légère. « Désolé, ça ne me dit rien. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère. « N'est-ce pas drôle comment votre mémoire semble vous échouer dans des moments pareils, quand vous êtes obligé de faire face à quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas. »

Il ignora cela. « Alors est-ce que c'est sérieux avec ce type ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« En quelque sorte », répondit-elle, ne rencontrant pas tout à fait son regard. « Il est bon avec moi. Je pourrais faire bien pire. »

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » Demanda-t-il, exprimant sa plus grande peur; que leur séparation de trois ans avait été trop. Il n'avait rien pu faire ici à part penser à elle ; alors qu'elle était dans le monde extérieur, découvrant des choses, rencontrant de nouvelles personnes. Elle vivait. Peut-être qu'il avait trop compté sur leur passé pour le garder numéro un dans son cœur. Peut-être que l'absence ne rend pas toujours l'amour plus fort.

Elle hésita, ses yeux scannant la salle comme s'ils essayaient de traquer une sortie de secours. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Eh bien ? » la pressa-t-il, après une minute passée sans réponse. « L'aimez-vous ? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui », admit-elle enfin. « Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. »

Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle pouvait aimer Michael, ou ne pouvait pas, mais elle ne l'aimait certainement pas assez pour fermer la porte sur eux complètement. Il n'était pas encore rayé de la liste.

« Mais cela ne change rien », dit-elle, en lisant l'expression sur son visage. « Je vais toujours être avec lui quand vous sortirez. Et j'ai l'intention d'y rester. »

Il la regarda soulever son menton en garde, le défiant de désapprouver, et eut un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de la perdre, à Michael le Magnifique, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a pas fait face à un tueur en série et une peine de prison pour au final être dépassé par une peste d'avocat d'assurances de la onzième heure.

« Dûment noté », dit-il. « Mais je pensais vraiment ce que je vous avais dit il y a trois ans, et la promesse tient toujours. »

« Alors vous allez être déçu », lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Peut-être », dit-il. « Mais je vais être encore plus déçu de moi-même si je n'essaie pas. »

Le gardien, Fisher, rompit la conversation à ce point. Il avait été un élément pilier de la prison aussi longtemps qu'elle était venue ici et les années ne lui avaient pas été tendres. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à mincir sur le dessus, et il avait pris assez de poids au fil du temps au point de développer une marche lente, traînante, comme si son corps luttait pour déplacer sa propre masse lourde d'un endroit à un autre. En privé, elle pensait qu'il devrait envisager la retraite, ou au moins un changement de carrière, car elle avait vu plusieurs détenus qui pourraient le maîtriser en un instant s'ils choisissaient de le faire.

Jane semblait avoir été dans une sorte d'animation suspendue en comparaison. À l'exception de quelques petites lignes autour de ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé depuis le premier jour où il était venu ici. Même si tout le monde autour de lui s'était détérioré sous le passage du temps, il restait aussi beau qu'avant. Elle avait en quelque sorte espéré que la prison lui aurait enlevé un peu de sa splendeur déraisonnable, mais pas de chance. Il était toujours le même dans tous les sens du terme, et elle était en très grand danger de tomber amoureuse de lui plus que jamais.

* * *

« Endors-toi, mon cœur. C'est presque trois heures »

Teresa sursauta un peu lorsque la voix de son copain raisonna soudain dans l'obscurité. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était couchée sur le lit aux côté de Michael, les yeux fixés au plafond en train de penser à lui, et à Jane, et aux deux et maudissait le jour où sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée.

« Tu as une audience dans six heures, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de dormir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soudain irritée avec lui pour l'avoir perturbée alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa mauvaise humeur, et répondit simplement : « Comment suis-je censé me détendre avec toi couchée là à penser si fort que tu es pratiquement en train de me crier dessus. »

Elle soupira, se sentant contrit. S'en prendre à Michael n'allait pas résoudre quoi que ce soit. « Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses dans la tête. »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son omoplate. « Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Pas vraiment. » _Pas à moins que tu puisses trouver un moyen de me rendre sûre à 100% de ce que je ressens pour toi en moins d'une semaine_, ajouta-t-elle en silence. Et elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cela conduirait à des questions embarrassantes.

De l'inquiétude passa sur son visage quand il lut son expression troublée, et il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte rapide.

« Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps dans ta tête, ma belle », dit-il en la libérant. « C'est comme ça que les gens deviennent fous. »

« Je vais bien » mentit-elle, en forçant un sourire. « C'est juste quelque chose du boulot. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu vas bien », répéta-t-il. « Bien sûr que tu l'es. » Il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerai que tu me dise ce que tu penses parfois, au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même », dit-il. « Un jour, tu vas exploser. » Il l'embrassa tendrement. « Dis-moi quand tu es prête à commencer à me laisser entrer, d'accord ? Cela pourrait ne pas être aussi mauvais que tu le penses. »

Elle réfléchit à ses paroles alors qu'il s'endormit à côté d'elle à nouveau, un bras drapé sur sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à elle-même comme une personne renfermée jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'elle était tellement habitué à Jane, qui tirait pratiquement ses pensées de sa tête, qu'elle avait oublié que la plupart des gens avaient besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus concret.

Elle se sentit esquisser un petit sourire en pensant à toutes les fois où Jane lui avait dit qu'elle était un livre ouvert, si quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder assez près. Il pouvait déraciner des faits étranges à son sujet et sa vie au bon moment, et avait toujours su quand elle avait peur ou était contrariée sans qu'elle ait à dire un mot.

S'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais besoin d'avoir recours à une conversation comme celle-là. Elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et à son tour, avait toujours été en mesure de dire quand quelque chose le tracassait. Et même quand ils ne se parlaient pas réellement, ils pouvaient communiquer avec un simple regard ou un geste.

Mais, se dit-elle sévèrement, c'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on a connu quelqu'un pendant plus de dix ans. Il est injuste de faire des comparaisons entre lui et Michael, et d'ailleurs, Jane l'avait laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises au fil du temps. Michael était celui qu'il lui fallait. Elle en était sûre à 100%.

Presque.

* * *

La commission des libérations conditionnelles avait pris moins de vingt minutes pour accorder la libération conditionnelle de Jane. Il pensait qu'il avait raconté une merveilleuse histoire de malheur et de remords, et cela n'avait pas fait mal que deux des membres de la commission étaient des femmes. Vraiment, n'importe quel criminel avec un visage de poker à moitié convaincant aurait pu gagner leur accord, il n'était pas étonnant que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en train de récidiver dans les rues.

S'il n'était pas inquiet au sujet de compromettre sa libération, il aurait probablement dit quelque chose à propos de l'inefficacité du système carcéral. Mais il pouvait sentir les yeux de Lisbon sur lui durant toute l'audience, observant silencieusement d'un siège à l'arrière. Il faisait cela pour elle, la première étape très importante pour devenir l'homme dont elle avait besoin qu'il soit. Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il garda sa bouche fermée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle apprécie le sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle.

Il avait été renvoyé dans sa cellule, triomphant. Son compagnon de cellule Chester lui jeta beaucoup de mauvais regards dans la nuit (sa demande de libération conditionnelle avait été rejetée par la même commission deux semaines plus tôt), mais il refusait d'en être affecté. Il allait rentrer chez lui. Il avait même fait la paix avec Fisher, qui d'un ton bourru avait déclaré que de tous les salauds de criminels, il n'était pas si mal que ça, ce qu'il prit comme un compliment.

Il quitta la prison en homme libre le lendemain. Alors qu'il passait à travers les portes coulissantes de la cellule pour la dernière fois, il regarda attentivement ses alentours, commettant le lieu dans sa mémoire. Bien que loin d'être agréable, la prison avait au moins été une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il avait certainement appris beaucoup de choses sur la fabrication d'armes, et que la connaissance serait presque certainement utile un jour.

Elle avait promis de venir le chercher. Il lui tardait de la voir sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui les surveille en permanence, et sans table les séparant. Il recueillit ses effets personnels à la réception, puis sortit l'attendre sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

* * *

Kimball Cho soupira et tourna la page de l'affidavit. La lecture était très ennuyeuse, mais pouvait au moins faire passer le temps jusqu'au retour de la patronne. Il avait peine à croire que Jane sortait de prison aujourd'hui ; il avait l'impression qu'hier même ils étaient au palais de justice le regardant être jugé.

Jusqu'à son dernier jour, il ne pourrait oublier le regard sur le visage de Lisbon lorsque le juge avait prononcé la sentence. Elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, ainsi que son équilibre momentanément, balançant légèrement dans son siège. Même avec tout leur savoir collectif du système judiciaire, il savait que la patronne avait tout de même prié pour une sorte de miracle, mais au lieu, avait dû faire face à la cruelle réalité, se retrouvant au pied du mur.

Cho était plein d'admiration pour la façon dont elle avait été en mesure de faire face aux années suivantes. Cela devait la tuer un peu plus chaque mois quand elle allait lui rendre visite, mais quand ils lui suggéraient de faire une pause pendant un certain temps, elle refusait catégoriquement. Il avait besoin d'elle, disait-elle. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il avait encore une vie qui l'attendait quand il sortirait. Alors elle s'y rendait.

Les visites l'anéantissaient émotionnellement, ils pouvaient tous le voir. Elle avait essayé de le cacher, mais elle revenait au bureau dans l'après-midi, les yeux au sol, et ne parlait à personne pendant au moins quelques heures. En privée il se demandait si Jane savait ce que tout cela lui faisait exactement, c'était très bien qu'elle soit forte pour lui, mais quand il était ramené dans sa cellule, qui était là pour la soutenir et la garder de se noyer de désespoir ?

En équipe, ils avaient fait de leur mieux, mais dans un sens, c'était Vegas à nouveau, mais en pire. Sa douleur était plus profonde que nul d'entre eux ne pouvait atteindre.

Et puis Michael est arrivé ; et au début ils l'avaient tous pris comme un signe positif, qu'elle pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie en mains ; mais les quelques semaines à les observer conduisaient clairement au fait qu'ils étaient sur des longueurs d'onde très différentes.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolé pour Michael, vraiment. Il était clairement dévoué à la patronne, s'était même proposé d'aller chercher Jane avec elle aujourd'hui, mais le pauvre bougre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Cho savait déjà comment cela finirait. Il savait qu'une partie de Lisbon n'avait jamais vraiment lâché prise de Jane, même après tout ce temps. Et avec John le Rouge à l'écart pour de bon, Jane serait enfin prêt à baisser sa garde.

La patronne aurait ce regard béat à nouveau, qu'elle avait toujours eu autour de Jane, et il la taquinerait et flirterait avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait, et à la fin, que ce soit une question d'heures, de jours, ou de semaines, ils ne seraient plus capables de se retenir. Ils s'étaient résisté l'un à l'autre pendant treize ans ; il connaissait des religieuses qui avaient manifesté moins de retenue.

Jane et Lisbon auraient leur chance. Et malheureusement, Michael ne serait qu'une conquête d'un jour.

C'était dommage ; il aimait bien le type, et personnellement, il n'était pas convaincu que Jane méritait d'être ne serait-ce dans la même pièce que Lisbon ; après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger.

Eux seuls pouvaient en décider.

* * *

Le familier Suburbain noir s'arrêta à côté de l'endroit où Jane attendait debout, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue. La vieille voiture montrait son âge maintenant, la peinture ayant perdu la plupart de son éclat, et le pare-chocs cabossé, ne l'ayant pas été avant.

La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit, et elle sortit sur le trottoir en lui souriant. Le soleil reflétait sur ses cheveux alors qu'elle tournait la tête, leur donnant une lueur d'or doux. Une foule de mannequins aurait pu passer à moment-là mais il n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Salut », dit-elle nonchalamment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée comme les autres.

« Salut », l'imita-t-il, puis s'avança pour l'envelopper dans une longue étreinte. Il la teint près de lui, savourant le fait qu'il pouvait le faire à nouveau. Il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir son corps frémir légèrement contre lui, et son pouls était un peu irrégulier.

« Vous êtes stressée », chuchota-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Une autre porte s'ouvrit, et il se retourna avec enthousiasme, s'attendant à voir Cho, ou peut-être Van Pelt, venus se réjouir de son retour parmi eux.

Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne et moyennement bâtit, vêtu d'un costume gris qui semblait daté de quelques années. Ce devait être le copain, conclut-il. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle emmené quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas à quelque chose comme ça ?

« Michael, je présume ? » demanda-t-il, cordial, et tendit sa main pour que l'homme la serre. Il garda son autre bras fermement autour des épaules de Lisbon, envoyant un message silencieux, mais clair. Il avait autant le droit de l'étreindre dans ses bras maintenant qu'à l'époque où il avait été le seul homme dans sa vie.

À son crédit, Michael ne semblait pas troublé, bien au contraire, et secoua sa main tendue. « Le fameux Patrick Jane », dit-il. « Teresa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit-il, surpris par le ton amical de l'homme. La plupart des gens lui auraient au moins jeté un mauvais regard à ce stade, car il n'avait toujours pas lâché son emprise sur Lisbon.

Michael sourit. « Elle m'a dit que ce que vous avez fait lui a sauvé la vie. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Plus ou moins », répondit-il. La protéger avait été l'un de ses objectifs, il est vrai, mais quand le moment était venu, il n'avait simplement pas pu résister d'être celui qui mettrait enfin un terme à toutes les années de misère. Il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait, et il savait qu'il l'aurait regretté si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait à sa place.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je tenais à vous remercier », déclara Michael, en toute sincérité. « Si ce n'était pas pour vous, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée. » Il sourit chaleureusement à Teresa. « C'est une femme étonnante. »

Jane se tendit alors que Teresa sourit nerveusement.

« Elle l'est en effet », acquiesça-t-il, la libérant enfin.

« Allez », dit-elle avec douceur, évitant ses yeux. « Les autres veulent vous voir. »

Son aversion de la situation ne fit qu'intensifier comme il était réduit à s'assoir à l'arrière de la voiture pour le voyage de retour à Sacramento. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'il s'était fait de sa libération. Ils avaient toujours été seuls dans sa tête, pour un début.

Pour rendre à Michael son dû, cependant, l'homme était sans aucun doute très agréable, et de confiance, un vrai gentil garçon.

Mais de toute évidence, quelque chose sonnait faux. Parce que d'après ses souvenirs, « gentil garçon » n'avait jamais été le genre de Teresa.

* * *

Malgré son retour moins qu'idéal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver sa bonne humeur quand ils arrivèrent au siège du CBI. Ce bâtiment avait été une maison pour lui, plus que son appartement ne l'avait jamais été. L'équipe était la chose la plus proche à une famille qu'il avait, et il se rendit compte maintenant d'à quel point ils lui avaient manqué.

Les femmes de la réception eurent leur souffle coupé à sa la vue quand ils traversèrent le hall et cherchèrent avec hâte leurs téléphones portables, résultant à quand ils descendirent de l'ascenseur à l'étage consacré aux crimes graves, ils trouvèrent un large groupe d'agents qui les attendaient.

L'histoire de la fin de John le Rouge était devenue une sorte de légende au CBI, et la foule était composée de personnes familières, mais aussi de quelques nouveaux visages qui connaissaient évidemment le récit et voulaient le voir de leurs propres yeux.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement comment les animaux de zoo devaient se sentir quand il regarda la foule autour de lui, pleine de visages avides. Il sentit la main de Teresa frôler légèrement la sienne dans un geste de soutien, et sourit un peu à lui-même.

« Bonjour à tous », dit-il. « Ça fait longtemps. »

Silence.

« Je suppose que ce serait la partie où je fais un commentaire amusant sur comment je voulais appeler, mais j'étais détenu » dit-il, et vit quelques sourires. « Mais je vais vous épargner la comédie de prison. » Il sourit. « C'est bon de vous revoir. »

Il était soulagé de trouver son chemin conduisant aux bureaux familiers de l'équipe, où Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho, qui n'avaient pas fait partie de la foule curieuse, se levèrent pour le saluer. Et c'était un encore plus grand soulagement quand Michael regarda sa montre et dit qu'il devait repartir au bureau. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à rattraper le temps perdu avec son ancienne équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous à la maison à cinq heures, et Lisbon proposa de le conduire à son appartement. Il avait continué de payer le loyer pendant tout le temps qu'il était en prison, et sa précieuse voiture avait été verrouillée en toute sécurité dans un garage individuel.

« Ce doit être bizarre de revenir ici après avoir été absent aussi longtemps », dit-elle, alors qu'elle l'accompagnait vers la porte lugubre.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je m'y habituerais. »

« Est-ce que rentrer chez vous est tout ce que vous pensiez que ce serait ? »

« Non », répondit-il franchement. « Ce n'est pas aussi génial que j'espérais. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'insulter leurs intelligences en demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Je vous avais prévenu au sujet de Michael », dit-elle à la place.

Il rencontra ses beaux yeux verts. « Et je vous avais prévenu, cela ne change pas ce que je ressens pour vous. »

Elle posa une main retenue doucement contre sa poitrine. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Patrick. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons », rétorqua-t-il, parlant si bas qu'elle avait du mal à l'entendre. « Et nous le voulons tous les deux. »

Le refus qu'elle avait préparé mourut sur ses lèvres. Il était inutile d'essayer de mentir à ce sujet. Elle l'avait voulu avant, et le voulait toujours maintenant, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient agir sur cette envie. Et puis tout à coup elle fut frappée par comment ils devaient paraitre aux yeux d'un passant, si près l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, comme des amants. Elle prit hâtivement un pas de recul.

« Ça ne fait rien », dit-elle. « Nous avons juste besoin de passer à autre chose. Redevenir amis. » Elle tenta un sourire, qu'il ne réciproqua pas, gardant une expression grave.

« Je ne vais pas cesser de vous aimer juste parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre », dit-il fermement.

Alors qu'il soutenait son regard, elle pouvait sentir tous les vieux sentiments commencer à refaire surface à nouveau. Elle avait toujours aimé quand il lui parlait de cette façon, sans tout le spectacle. Et il la regardait maintenant de la façon dont elle avait autrefois rêvé qu'il le fasse. Oh, elle voulait l'embrasser, juste une fois, seulement comme une indication de ce qui aurait pu être. Mais Michael l'attendait pour le dîner.

« Bonne nuit, Jane », dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule en guise d'adieu, un geste amical et un peu moins intime que ce qu'elle choisissait d'habitude.

« Bonne nuit Teresa », répondit-il, et résista à l'envie de la retenir alors qu'il la regardait descendre le petit escalier et se diriger vers sa voiture. C'était une torture de savoir qu'elle passerait la nuit aux côtés d'un autre homme ; ignorer ce fait avait été plus facile en prison, où il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Mais il se tenait là à présent, lui offrant tout, lui promettant l'éternité, et elle s'éloignait quand même.

Ce n'était pas plus qu'il ne méritait.

* * *

Elle arriva chez Michael quand la nuit commençait à tomber. Il avait déjà du chinois sur la table prêt pour elle, et elle prit un peu de riz et de viande pour lui faire plaisir. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Ni était-elle d'humeur à prendre un verre après le dîner ou de regarder un film, et refusa son invitation à passer la nuit, avec comme prétexte qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin, quand en vérité, elle avait juste envie d'être seule avec ses pensées.

Son appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité quand elle rentra. Elle tira les rideaux pour laisser entrer le clair de lune, et se demanda ce que Jane faisait en ce moment. Il ne dormait sûrement pas. Il lisait peut-être, ou regardait la télévision, ou était simplement allongé sur son lit, ruminant sur sa vie.

Elle avait fait le bon choix, se disait-elle. Il était inutile de regarder en arrière maintenant.

Elle prit une longue douche, se changea en pyjamas, et grimpa dans son lit, mais elle avait beau essayer, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle avait l'impression de s'être couchée il y a des heures lorsqu'elle reçut le message.

_« Etes-vous toujours debout ? »_

Elle sentit un sourire grimper sur son visage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu mettre sa main sur un portable aussi vite, mais une chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps quand elle lut son message. Leurs marathons de messages tard dans la nuit lui avaient manqué quand il était en prison.

_« Vous me harcelez, c'est ça ? »_ Lui renvoya-t-elle. _« Je pourrais vous renvoyer en prison pour ça. »_ Elle l'imagina sourire à lui-même en le lisant.

_« Vous n'oseriez pas »_, renvoya-t-il.

_« Essayez pour voir. »  
_  
Il y eut une courte pause dans la procédure ; son écran resta vide pendant quelques minutes, et elle en avait conclu qu'il s'était couché, lorsque la sonnerie de message retentit à nouveau.

_« Je veux vous voir. »_

Les sonnettes d'alarme retentirent dans sa tête, elle essaya de le détourner avec une autre réponse.

_« Nous étions ensemble toute la journée. »_

« Je veux que ce soit juste nous deux. Seuls. »

Elle s'était assurée d'être en présence d'autres personnes toute la journée, dans une tentative de repousser ce moment, mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne cèderait pas aussi facilement.

Elle devrait simplement lui dire non. Refuser de le rencontrer. Mais ses doigts semblaient agir indépendamment de son corps et tapèrent une réponse avant qu'elle n'en soit vraiment consciente.

_« D'accord. Où ? »_

Elle avait beau essayer, il arrivait toujours à la tirer vers lui.

* * *

L'endroit qu'il avait choisi était un wagon-restaurant ouvert toute la nuit, à quelques rues de son appartement. Ils y allaient souvent avant, et était un de leurs lieux de prédilection. Jane l'avait aimé pour les œufs qu'ils faisaient, qu'il pensait les meilleurs de la ville. Quant à elle, elle ne s'était pas souciée de la qualité de la nourriture, ni de la gentillesse du personnel, elle avait juste voulu être là où il se trouvait.

Il l'attendait quand elle arriva, assis dans ce qui avait été "leur" table, avec une tasse de thé et une assiette d'œufs.

« Salut », lui adressa-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous avez faim ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai mangé chez Michael. »

Son visage s'assombrit un peu. « Evidemment. Café alors ? »

« Volontiers. » Elle n'allait pas trouver le sommeil ce soir de toute façon, autant qu'elle prenne quelque chose.

Jane arrêta une serveuse et lui fit passer sa commande, flirtant juste assez pour obtenir un muffin gratuit avec. Alors que la jeune serveuse volait en direction de la cuisine en riant, Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cinq minutes qu'il est libéré de prison et le voilà déjà en train de les charmer », dit-elle. « Vous pourriez écrire un livre. "

« Arrêtez, il n'y avait aucune compétence impliquée dans celle-là », rétorqua-t-il. « Avec ses problèmes d'abandon, c'était comme tirer sur des poissons dans un tonneau. Regardez. »

La serveuse revint avec leur commande et la déposa en face de Lisbon, sans la regarder. « Voilà », dit-elle négligemment, tout en offrant à Jane son plus beau sourire. « Voulez-vous que je vous apporte plus de thé ? » lui offrit- elle.

« Seulement si vous venez avec », répondit-il automatiquement avec un sourire qui devait être à demi-capacité au plus, et Lisbon sourit amusée alors que la jeune femme laissa de nouveau échapper un petit rire strident.

« Oh, vous » lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant de la table.

« Vous voyez ? » dit Jane, dès qu'elle était hors d'écoute. « Du gâteau ».

« Voilà donc votre grande tactique ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Reprendre des tirades datant de l'âge de pierre ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Bien évidemment le niveau d'effort que j'y mets dépend de ce que je veux tirer de l'arrangement », lui dit-il. « Une vieille tirade fatiguée comme celle-là pourrait m'apporter un muffin gratuit, mais si les enjeux étaient plus élevés, je devrais essayer une approche différente. »

Elle vida un paquet de sucre dans son café, en souriant. Son cerveau fonctionnait de manières tellement étranges et merveilleuses. « Donnez-moi un exemple. »

Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux. « Un exemple. Ok. Disons que, hypothétiquement, il y ait un homme et une femme, qui avaient été amis pendant très longtemps. Et en dépit d'un antécédent houleux et de son meilleur jugement, l'homme se retrouva profondément amoureux d'elle. »

Sa main avait maintenant trouvé la sienne, et les sonnettes d'alarme étaient de retour, sonnant de toute force. « Jane », dit-elle doucement. « Ne faites pas ça. »

« L'homme était le premier à admettre qu'il avait fait de grosses erreurs où la femme était concernée, qui lui coûtèrent trois ans de sa vie. Et quand il avait enfin passé ce point de sa vie, elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Patrick », dit-elle, essayant une approche différente. « S'il vous plaît. » Mais il continua sans relâche.

« L'homme avait pensé qu'elle l'attendrait, et qu'elle tomberait dans ses bras quand il était prêt », dit-il. « Mais il avait tort. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à interférer avec son bonheur. Alors il l'invita à diner, dans un endroit un peu comme celui-ci, et décida de tenter sa chance une dernière fois. »

L'oxygène semblait être aspiré de l'air autour d'eux alors qu'il la regardait. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de cela ? Souhaitait et espérait qu'un jour son rêve le plus profond deviendrait réalité ? Toutes les pensées de travail et de Michael avaient disparues, et il n'y avait que Patrick Jane.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Et il dit à la femme qu'elle serait toujours la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. Qu'il l'aimerait qu'importe où elle allait ou avec qui elle était, parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Et peut-être qu'il était juste un peu trop tard pour la sauver. Mais si jamais elle changeait d'avis, il serait là à l'attendre. »

La déclaration semblait s'abattre sur eux comme un poids physique, ils attendaient tous deux que l'autre prenne la parole. Ni lui ni elle ne voulait être le premier à rompre le silence, mais après quelques minutes angoissantes elle ne put plus supporter la pression.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et repoussa sa chaise.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle accourait vers la porte. Sa tasse de café était encore presque pleine sur la table.

* * *

Ils ne se revinrent pas pendant deux semaines. Elle était occupée avec un nouveau cas, et il passait la plupart de son temps à organiser la vente de la maison de Malibu. Il voulait que ce soit enveloppé rapidement afin qu'il puisse utiliser l'argent pour enfin sortir de la chambre de motel. L'ironie du sort était qu'il s'y sentait encore plus étouffé que dans sa cellule de prison, même si elle était près de deux fois sa taille. Peut-être que c'était juste à cause de tous les mauvais souvenirs.

Le CBI l'avait déjà contacté, lui ré-offrant son poste de consultant, ce qui l'avait surpris. Le Bureau avait pardonné un bon nombre de ses péchés, mais il avait pensé que sa condamnation pour homicide aurait été suffisante pour tracer la ligne. Il avait accepté l'offre, avec des stipulations, la première étant qu'il consulterait uniquement sur les cas qu'il jugeait digne de son temps, et la seconde qu'il ne reviendrait travailler que si Lisbon était d'accord. Ils s'évitaient depuis l'incident du diner ; elle ne voulait peut être jamais le revoir, et il ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher.

Il avait des sentiments mitigés au sujet de la façon dont il avait agi cette première journée après sa libération. Il regrettait d'avoir rendu les choses compliquées entre lui et sa meilleure amie ; mais en même temps était heureux qu'il ait dit sa part tout de même. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, à court de simplement demander qu'elle choisisse entre lui et Michael ; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était attendre et voir.

* * *

Lisbon et l'équipe résolurent le cas après deux bonnes semaines d'effort. Elle s'était quelquefois surprise à repenser avec nostalgie à l'époque Jane, lorsque des cas pouvaient parfois être résolus en quelques heures, bien que produisant une rame de documents à cause de la manière que Jane avait employé pour débusquer le tueur.

Le directeur l'avait appelé dans son bureau ce matin pour lui dire qu'ils lui avaient offert son emploi. Elle avait compris pourquoi, les fermetures rapides de dossiers et une bonne publicité attiraient les hauts gradés, mais elle avait été surprise qu'ils lui demandent comment elle se sentait à ce sujet. Elle ne pensait pas que son opinion compterait pour grand choses, mais leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de problème à travailler avec Jane à nouveau et serait heureuse de le retrouver dans son équipe. Ce qui était vrai en théorie. Elle avait juste à trouver le moyen de ne pas se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait et elle serait bien.

Après avoir rangé le dernier rapport sur leur cas récemment fermé, elle se rendit chez Michael.

« Salut, étrangère » l'accueillit-il avec une longue étreinte. « Je commençais à craindre que tu t'étais peut-être trouvé un autre homme. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » Lui lança-t-elle sèchement, tout à coup sur la défensive. « Je suis avec toi. »

Michael recula de quelques pas, interloqué par sa soudaine explosion. « Je plaisantais, ma belle », rassura-t-il. « Je sais que tu avais pas mal de travail. »

« Je suis désolé », dit-elle simplement. « Je suis juste fatiguée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

_C'est tout ?_ Se dit-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur. Pas une seule question, pas même la moindre curiosité. Elle aurait pu courir autour Sacramento en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'hommes pour tout ce qu'il savait. S'en fichait-il ? Si c'était Jane, il serait en train de la bombarder de questions, voulant tout savoir.

Mais il n'était pas Jane, se rappela-t-elle.

La soirée se passa de façon assez ordinaire. Ils mangèrent, regardèrent une partie de basket sur le câble, puis firent l'amour sur le canapé, mais elle constata que son cœur n'y était à aucune de ces activités. Tout était tellement prévisible. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils suivaient la même routine. Dans un premier temps, elle avait trouvé réconfortant d'avoir une certaine stabilité dans sa vie, mais maintenant ...

Où était toute l'excitation? Le sentiment aveuglant, englobant du ''je te veux maintenant, là, tout de suite'' que les couples étaient censés avoir l'un pour l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant combien elle désirait cela. Quelqu'un qui faisait son cœur battre la chamade. Qui la défiait, l'excitait, et la stimulait à tous les niveaux.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui procurait de telles sensations, et cet homme n'était pas celui couché à côté d'elle.

Ce fils de pute. Ce _fils de pute_.

Elle n'allait jamais vraiment l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait rester là, à jouer les couples heureux avec Michael pour le restant de leurs vies, mais même si elle arrivait à le duper, elle ne pouvait pas se duper elle-même.

« Teresa », dit Michael, une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux vêtus de nouveau, et avaient une tasse de café dans leurs mains. « J'ai réfléchi. Ce va-et-vient entre les deux appartements est vraiment inconvénient. » Il s'arrêta brièvement. « Comment te sentirais-tu de peut-être emménager ici ? »

Sa tasse de café se heurta contre le comptoir avec un bruit sourd.

« Je t'aime » Michael continua. « Et je pense que nous sommes vraiment bien ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Non » La réponse sortit de sa bouche si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser, et elle se crispa, regrettant qu'elle avait sonné aussi émoussée.

Michael la regardait comme s'il avait été giflé. « Non ? » dit-il en tâtonnant, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Non », répéta-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas », dit-elle, regrettant à nouveau la livraison émoussée, mais sachant que pour la première fois de son histoire, elle lui disait réellement la vérité. « Et si je ne ressens rien maintenant, je ne le ressentirait pas plus tard."

Lentement, le choc quitta l'expression de Michael, pour être remplacé par de la suspicion. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est pas ? » dit-il d'un ton accusateur. « Qui ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Treize ans », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Jane revint dans le bâtiment du CBI pour son premier jour de retour officiel en tant que consultant pour les crimes graves. L'équipe lui fit un accueil de héros, mais Lisbon était absente du comité d'accueil. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers son bureau toutes les quelques secondes, ce que Cho remarqua.

« Elle est en train de finir une interview », dit-il.

« Qui, Lisbon ? » demanda Jane, feignant l'innocence.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot mec, ça ne te vas pas », dit Rigsby.

Jane regarda Lisbon clôturer l'entrevue depuis la salle d'observation. L'homme était le frère d'une récente victime, et elle lui donnait l'identité du tueur, ainsi que le mobile du crime. Il avait toujours aimé le fait qu'elle prenne le temps de faire ces entrevues de suivi en personne, au lieu de les déléguer aux jeunes agents, comme le faisaient les autres chefs d'équipe.

Une fois l'homme parti il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogations, la surprenant alors qu'elle regroupait ses fichiers.

« Il l'a assez bien prit », dit-il.

« Il est encore sous le choc. Mais ça va le frapper quand il sera rentré chez lui. Bienvenue. »

« C'est comme rentrer à la maison », dit-il sincèrement.

« Alors j'ai rompu avec Michael », dit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton jovial.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Je vois que vous êtes vraiment déchiré par la nouvelle. »

« Je pourrais vous dire la même chose » para-t-il. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, voilà », dit-elle. « Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile de blond ne vienne et gâche tout. »

Il sourit à celle-là. « C'était probablement pour le mieux. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, elle avait progressivement contourné la table pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, les yeux scintillant pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient.

« Alors, pourquoi l'avez-vous jeté ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour rompre avec vous. »

« Je devais le faire », dit-elle doucement. « C'est un homme bien, et il mérite mieux que d'être dans un demi-relation. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, vit du désir instantanément apparaître dans ses yeux verts océans, et sentit cette merveilleuse sensation brûlante qu'il provoquait en elle se répandre à travers son corps.

« De toute façon », chuchota-t-elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. « Vous êtes le seul que j'ai jamais vraiment voulu, Patrick. Ça a toujours été vous. »

En danger de perdre son sang-froid, elle pencha sa tête vers la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle l'embrassa avidement, le clouant au mur avec son corps, sentant ses bras venir l'entourer par la taille. Il était aussi passionné, et l'embrassa en retour avec une telle ferveur, qu'elle voyait presque les feux d'artifice exploser dans sa tête. Il la souleva facilement, et la porta à la table d'interrogation ; même alors qu'elle se blottissait dans son cou, et lui chuchotait à l'oreille toutes les choses qu'elle avait voulu lui dire pendant toutes ces années. Quand il la posa, elle se mit immédiatement à travailler avec les boutons de sa chemise elle en avait assez d'attendre, elle le prendrait ici et maintenant. Mais il cessa soudain de l'embrasser, et se retira, ignorant son gémissement de protestation.

« Les caméras », dit-il, en regardant autour d'eux.

Elle l'attira pour un autre baiser, souriant contre ses lèvres. « Quelqu'un dans l'informatique me doit une faveur » chuchota-t-elle. « Les caméras sont en hors service pour de la ''maintenance'' aujourd'hui, et j'ai cette salle réservée pour les deux prochaines heures. Nous avons tout le temps du le monde. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa sournoiserie inattendue. « Alors, vous m'avez embusqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus ou moins. Maintenant venez ici. »

Chaque instant qu'ils parlaient, ils perdaient du temps précieux. Qui savait quand le téléphone pouvait sonner avec une autre affaire, ou une autre catastrophe arriver pour les séparer de nouveau.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec force et exigence, et elle le saisit à deux mains, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Mais quand elle tenta à nouveau de déboutonner sa chemise, il l'arrêta doucement.

« Pas comme ça, ma chérie » dit-il. « Pas la première fois. »

Elle se figea. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous le doit de faire les choses bien. Dîner dans un endroit sympa, danser, puis vous ramener à la maison et vous faire l'amour toute la nuit. »

« Tout cela m'est égal », lui dit-elle.

« Mais pas à moi. Laissez-moi faire, Teresa, juste pour cette fois. » Il sourit ce malicieux, délicieux sourire et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer. « Ensuite, si vous voulez faire l'amour dans votre bureau, ou sur la table d'interrogatoire, ou sur mon canapé, il suffit de dire le mot, et votre souhait sera ma commande. Tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce que je peux vous donner, je le ferai. »

« Je n'en demande pas tant », dit-elle, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux. « Juste vous. »

Il lui sourit une fois de plus, tombant plus amoureux d'elle à la minute. « Ca je peux faire. »

« Alors, quel bureau serait le plus solide d'après vous, celui de Cho ou de Rigsby ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle d'interrogations, après avoir pris quelques instants pour se rendre plus présentables avant d'affronter leurs collègues.

Ses yeux brillaient avec humour tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

* * *

**Je sais que ma traduction n'est pas parfaite, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même pu apprécier l'histoire !**

**Et si vous voulez lire une autre fic de la même auteure, je viens de poster une traduction de son OS Run.**


End file.
